A Look Into His Past
by tinkrbell225
Summary: Janine gets a look into one of the guys past but who. Read to find out. Pleas R


A Look Into His Past.  
By Tinkerbell225  
  
It was a slow day. They did not have any busts scheduled for today. Usually on days like this Ray would sit down here and ask her about the charms on her charm bracelet. She would tell him the story behind it. He would listen to her story like a child. Not today he sat down here at Peter's desk with a pad of paper and a pencil. He said not a word. He was deep in thought. She could tell because he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were half closed. She found herself watching him all day. She had never seen him like this before. He seemed less like the kid she had known and more like a man she has never meet. Finally some time after lunch Ray had stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing. He looked up at her and came over to her. He smiled and put something on her desk then went up stairs without a word. She looked at the piece of paper. What in the world could it be. Slowly she opened it. What she found inside was something she did not expect. It was a drawing of a woman, she was beautiful strangely familiar too. In the picture she was smiling. She wore an old fashion farm dress. At the bottom of the drawing Ray wrote: I don't have a charm bracelet full of memories to ask about, but I can draw a memory and give it to you and you can ask about it. Then I'll tell the story and you can listen just like a child too. She was so stunned by this small gesture. He was not one to share about himself. Peter, Egon, and Winston only know because they have been through most of it with him. She was so touched by this. She wanted to go and tell him that she was eager to hear about what part this woman played in his life. But she did not want to embarrass him in front of the guys. So she would sit and wait patiently until he came back downstairs. Then she would ask about this woman who had to have a grand impact on his life. You could tell just by the way he drew her. So now she waited the rest of the afternoon. She could barely got any work done because of the anticipation of the story behind this drawing.  
  
Finally Ray came back downstairs! She wanted to jump out of her chair and run over to him and beg him to tell her a story but the fact that Peter was with him kept her in her chair. She looked up at Ray and he met her eyes with his big brown ones. She knew that he could see the anticipation in her eyes. Ray gave a soft chuckle and just smiled at her. Peter caught the looks that transpired between the two of them but said nothing.  
  
"Well Ray I'm going out. Make sure that Egon and Winston remember that I won't be back until tomorrow morning. Ok."  
  
"Ya, ya I got it don't worry, have fun."  
  
She watched Peter leave. Ray slowly walked towards her. There was a new playfulness in his big brown eyes. Now she was glued to her chair with anticipation. Ray had a playful and almost sexy grin on his faces. Now he was standing in front of her desk and in a soft voice:  
  
"So Janine do you want to know who the woman in the drawing is?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ray laughs at her impatience. She was like a child waiting for her mother to tell her favorite bedtime story. She smiled at him sweetly and with big blue eyes said:  
  
"Please tell me who this is woman, with sugar on top"  
  
Ray laughs at her and says:  
  
"Alright I'll tell you!"  
  
Ray went over to Peter's desk and took the chair. Then took the drawing in his hands With thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the picture. His warm brown eyes were filled with memories. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"She was my mother. I don't really remember her all that well but this drawing is something I can remember wit out hesitation. It was a warm summer day. She was making strawberry jam. I had just picked the strawberries the other day. My Aunt always told me that I look a lot like her. She was right, I do. The only difference is that her hair was red not brown and she had hazels eyes. That day the sun was shinning in on her. The dress she was wearing was sky blue. She had a white apron on over it. She always smelt like sweets. Oh how I miss her."  
  
"So now you know who my mother was."  
  
"Oh Ray"  
  
The man that sat in front of her was not the Ray that she knew. This man was just like Ray but he was grown up. Not the child she has always known. No this man was a stranger to her. She wanted to get to know him. She knows that the guys did not know this side of Ray. She felt so special that he would share this with her.  
  
"Oh Ray I know it is so hard for you to talk about your past but why tell me?"  
  
Ray blushed and looked at his hands when he said:  
  
"Well you always told me about your self. And I kind of thought that you could see passed the kid like exterior. Not that it's not who I'm it's just part of who I am. I mean ummm."  
  
Janine looked at Ray. She lifted his face and looked into those big brown eyes. They were so warm. They were full of hope that she would understand him.  
  
"Oh Ray I'm touched that you think I would understand. I do understand."  
  
This man before her was definitely one she wanted to know. Then she said:  
  
"Ray if you are willing to draw more of your memories I would look forward to seeing more"  
  
"Good because I would like to tell you more, but alas I must go back upstairs before Egon and Winston come looking for me."  
  
Ray got up and put Peter's chair back. He said:  
  
"Maybe if it's slow and your good you may find another drawing on you desk tomorrow."  
  
He smiled and winks at her. He came over to her. He leans in close to her and kissed her on the check. Then went upstairs. The Ray she was now getting to know seemed to make her blush and feel warm. Her cheek tingled where Ray had kissed her. She had a feeling that things were starting to change between them. Maybe just maybe that was not a bad thing.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
